a different beginning
by spitfyre1
Summary: What would happen if Ruby and Blake had known each other since before beacon. How would things change if Ruby was part of the white fang but defected with blake? Read to find out, Faunus! Ruby. Eventual black rose.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know I know stop uploading new stories... but I read a story like this and was inspired so I wanted to try my hand at this.**

 **I don't own RWBY but I keep wondering what it would be if monty hadn't passed on.**

 **If this is popular enough this will replace team Rwby's second faunus. If it does I'll put it up for adoption. This is a more believable way to do a black rose anyway like so many of you have been asking me.**

Red falling every were as if the the forest itself was bleeding in a clearing two figures that were clearly women were sitting on the boulder in the middle.

One wore blacks and purple with a black bow on top of her hear hiding who she was. She wore a red scarf around her neck, a gift from a friend. She was mumbling under her breath so only she and her companion could hear her.

Her companion wore black as well but she had a red cloak hanging off her shoulders with the hood over her head hiding who she was. She wore a black scarf around her neck and had two earrings in her ears that had cats on them gifts from the girl she was sitting next too. She sat their listening to her friend "I'm sorry I have to spring this on you Ruby. You don't have to come with me."

"Blake, Ruby it's time."

 **due to the fact that the only difference here is ruby being involved unless by popular demand I'm not gonna write the whole damn trailer. Look up RWBY black trailer and pretend that ruby is a part of the group.**

"move!" Adam shouted

As Blake and Ruby dived behind Adam He unleashed a massive blast from his sword cutting it to pieces.

While Adam was destroying the spider droid Blake had jumped up to the next car, Ruby hesitated and Blake noticed it, " you don't have to come with me Ruby, stay with Adam he'll keep you safe."

Ruby looked back at her friend, she saw he was reveling in the destruction laughing his head off while he slashed and destroyed the robot. Ruby knew she had changed, he had brought her into the fang. Back then he was a boy who just wanted to earn equal rights for faunus. Now though he wanted nothing but total domination and to oppress the humans like they did to faunus right now.

Then she turned back to Blake, she hadn't changed much. Ruby pulled her hood down and revealed black and red tipped wolf ears on her head, "I won't leave you." When she said that she jumped cars again.

Just as ruby landed next to Blake Adam ran up, ruby could see the betrayal in his eyes through the mask. She could tell he never expected her to turn on him. "Goodbye." With that Blake slashed the coupling attaching the two trains and Adams began to slow down while Blake and ruby continued on.

Blake turned to her red clad friend, "thank you ruby I know it wasn't easy leaving him."

Ruby shook her head, "he's changed Blake. He isn't my friend anymore he's just a man who wants bloodshed. You haven't changed though."

Blake reached into her pocket and pulled out a violet ribbon. She held it out for ruby, ruby sighed and took the ribbon then wrapped her ears in the cloth in the same bow as her friend.

They entered the compartment and sat near the back, "this cloak won't work anymore will it?" Ruby muttered knowing Blake could hear.

Blake shook her head,"you know if any of the fang saw that cloak they'd Id you instantly."

Ruby sighed and nodded pulling out a silver box with her rose symbol on it, she unlocked the box and swapped out her red one for the white one inside, "isn't that...?"

"My mother's cloak yea... I hope she doesn't mind me wearing it." Ruby reached over and placed something into Blakes hand, "thank you Blake. For not changing like Adam did. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you. I never got to go to signal like I wanted... I'd just be some girl stuck on patch never able to leave without you."

Blake opened her hands and smiled in her hands were earrings similar to what she gave to ruby for her fifteenth birthday except instead of a black cat these ones had a silver wolf. Blake inserted them into her ears and thanked her only remaining friend.

Blake and ruby hopped off the train and headed for her home town in patch. As they got close they saw a tall blonde girl with a big chest throwing punches at a man who was also blonde and we'll built with stubble covering his chin. The girl saw the two approaching and shouted, "ruby! Your back." Blake watched her friend turn from her usual happy but reserved self into a bubbly girl who seemed to have endless energy.

"Yang it's good to see you."

"Hey their ruby." The man said eyeing the girl ruby came with almost as if judging whether she was OK to be here.

"Hi daddy."

"What's with the bow rubes? You know I'll beat down anyone who tries to pick on you."

Ruby smiled, "just thought It looked cute on my friend here."

Yang turned to the girl in black and violet and just nodded.

"I'm just stopping by though... Blake said she'd take me to menagerie to learn about faunus life."

Blake eyed her friend, "don't worry Blake they both noticed already. They've got experience seeing hidden faunus." Ruby mumbled so just she could hear.

Both Tai and Yang nodded their head, since summer was no longer around Ruby needed to learn about her people from someone. As ruby dashed up to her room to get the money she stashed away yang spoke up, " I hope your planning on taking care of her. If you don't. Well..." her bracelet deployed into a gauntlet and the shot shattered the tree a few feet away.

"Jeez firecracker no need to tear up the yard." Tai spoke up.

Ruby came down and before they could leave both of the blonds noticed the cloak, "ruby isn't that?"

"Mom's cloak? Yea it's the only one I have left. The other one got shredded by beowolfs on the way here." Ruby felt a pang of sadness but she squashed it. Yang didn't know Ruby was part of the white fang and she didn't want to just say I still have the other one but if I wore it my former Co workers in a terrorist group would recognize me.

Waving goodbye both girls traveled up to Rubies mothers grave. After both said their piece to the woman they turned to leave. On their way they fought an actual hoard of beowolfs but before they knew it they were already pulling into the menagerie docks. Both girls removed their bows and started on their way to Blakes house. All the way up their Ruby got wide eyed stares considering everyone believed wolf faunus to be extinct.

Blake knocked on the door and a woman opened it looking just like Blake with short hair, "Blake? Is that you?"

"Hi mom... sorry to have just..." she never finished her sentence as the woman pounced on her daughter and enveloped her in a hug.

"Khali who is at the door?" A deep voice called out approaching.

"Sweetheart our daughter has come home!"

A large man approached and a part of ruby wanted to challenge the man being a wolf an don't him being a lion. "Blake is that really you?"

"Hi dad..." she was once again enveloped in a hug by her father. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at the look on Blakes face when she saw here parents welcomed her back with open arms considering they hadn't parted non good terms.

All three eyes turned to the black red and white clad girl. "Who are you? " Khali asked.

"Mom dad this is one of my partners from before, the one who decided to leave with me. I brought her along because she's my friend and she has no way of finding out about our cultures without me." Blake spoke up

Both widened their eyes when they realized what type of faunus she was."what about her mother or father?"

Ruby lowered her head at that, "my mom died and my dad is a human..."

Khali's eyes softened, "come in dear. It's not often Blake brings friends home...Their always welcome here especially since I'm fairly certain your the last of your sub species of faunus."

"So...ruby was it? What made you leave the white fang with my daughter?"

Ruby flinched," our other partner changed sir...He turned into a monster who loved violence and bloodshed I couldn't leave Blake... through everything we went through Blake stayed Blake... I couldn't leave her behind especially Considering what the white fang has become."

They both nodded their heads knowing full well what the girl was talking about. "Well how about some dinner and then bed huh? You must have had a long trip."

After a lengthy meal ruby was shown to her room and she showered and climbed into bed drifting off before she even landed on her pillow, _'don't worry Blake. I won't ever abandon you like Adam did.'_ Was her last thought before she slept in to sleep.

Blake had just laid down for bed herself, ' _I may have lost Adam but I still have Ruby. Ruby you and I will be partners for as long as we live. I won't change or abandon you like Adam did.' Was her last thought before she too slipped into unconsciousness.'_

Khali and Ghira were discussing this latest development. " well. We have our little girl back and who would have thought that she'd find a type of faunus that was believed to be extinct." Khali said.

"Yes... I am happy Blake found someone to stick by her through stuff like that. You may have to take her shopping soon though... I didn't see a bag big enough for a spare change of clothes on her." Ghira chuckled when he saw his wife's eyes light up at that.

"You are right of course. We should get to bed then so I have plenty of time to do so tomorrow."

 **let me know what you think.**

 **Inspiration goes to above the binding of our fates by DemonFoxBK201 I took a few appearance ideas from him not gonna lie but that's where I stop the rest is all me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Thank you for the positive reviews. I referenced the inspiration story in the last chapter read my authors notes guys.**

 **I don't own RWBY unfortunately.**

Ruby was visiting a dust shop to pick up some rounds for crescent rose and Gambol shroud but got distracted looking at a magazine for new upgrades for their weapons. By now Ruby and Blake knew each others fighting style and weapons like the back of their hands so they trusted each other with there respective weapons. She was suddenly yanked by the shoulder to turn around, but the robber didn't get much out before he said hands up. Because after that he was sent through the window.

Roman torchwick saw his henchman fly and looked out the window to see a massive red and black scythe unfurl itself being held by a young girl with a violet bow on her head and a white cloak. ' _Isn't that?'_ was all he could think of before he watched this child in a flurry of rose petals knock each of his men out without even breaking a sweat.

Stepping out of the shop he raised his cane, "well kid, or should I call you shroud? It's been fun but I've got to go." He shot off a bullet and ran.

Ruby easily avoided the fire round by activating her semblance and dashing out of the way. Then she used her scythes recoil to launch herself up the building "roman torchwick. This stops now."

Glenda goodwitch was planning on stepping in but she saw the girl cross weapons with torchwick and stand up to him without Any fear. However from her experienced mind just when the girl had him he jumped onto the bullhead that had just appeared. She jumped into action and erected a shield to block off the explosion that he had just set up however she was surprised to see the dust crystal explode before it even reached the roof they were on. She collected herself and started launching her dust magic out. **(sorry don't know what else to call that. Also ruby is different because she was trained by the white fang from a young age so she has a lot more experience in this than cannon. )** the girl in the jet showed enough Skill to give her a challenge until she saw the girl in the cloak load a new magazine into her scythe and fire off a few rounds. They were deflected by her bare hand however but both her and the girl in the jets eyes widened when the orange flame dimmed slightly.

The girl smirked, "those bullets disable dust slightly and weaken your aura steadily till its depleted have fun with that." She shouted over the roar of the engine. Their enemy seemed to weaken steadily until she couldn't stand up to Glenda's attacks. She Ran back into the cockpit and they flew off into the night. Ruby looked over to the new person and smiled slightly, "thanks for the help." Ruby called as she started to walk away before she was frozen in place.

"I don't think so young lady your coming with me." Glynda called out levitating her body behind her.

The next thing ruby knew she was in an interrogation cell in the police station getting chewed out for stopping a robbery. Ruby wasn't really paying attention however as she was hoping that Blake wasn't too worried about Her. It's not like she hadn't been Red the riot act before. She'd been arrested for being near crimes before that she never even touched but that's what Blake and her wanted to change.

Suddenly the woman slapped the table with her riding crop but beyond raising an eyebrow she didn't react at all as she had heard the thing swinging. Then a man walked in with silver hair and a plate of cookies. Ruby however smelled the chocolate in them and immediately felt a little sick so she scooted Away. The man raised his eyebrow looked up to her bow and took the cookies away. He then came back with a bowl of strawberries.

After ruby sniffed them she took one and popped it in her mouth, "ruby rose... you have silver eyes."

Ruby was freaked out instantly, "yes and you have silver hair." He just smiled at that

"Tell me ruby why do you hide what you are?" He said, "don't worry I have nothing against faunus." He added After seeing the look on her face.

"My friend and I want people to see who we are not what we are. Your people tend to mistreat us faunus quite badly she and I want to show the world that faunus can be just as good at things as humans are."

"And is that why you got into the white fang at a young age?" He asked while ruby flinched and glynda tightened her grip on her riding crop.

Ruby shook her head, "you have to understand, when I joined they were a peaceful group bent on equality... not the terrorists they are now."

Ozpin nodded his head, " tell me ruby... do you want to be a huntress? "

Ruby's eyes lit up and she nodded, "yes. Unfortunately though the principal of signal back then was a major faunus hater... He changed my scores so I wasn't admitted into the school."

"Yes...yes I remember that. Your uncle qrow looked into that and found that you had the highest scores but we're altered to the lowest because he didn't want a faunus in his school." Glynda replied.

"Well miss Rose if I were to allow you into my school how can I be sure your not going back to the white fangs ways?"

"I don't want to be like that... it's the whole reason I left. My friend and I believed in the white fang, but we saw the violence and the hate they bred... After that our friend changed, he didn't want equality anymore he wanted domination and oppression. We had to run that wasn't who we are."

Ozpin looked at the girl and nodded his head, "well then welcome to beacon Ruby. I just have to see what kind of faunus you are so I can adjust the schools food menu to suit your needs."

Ruby eyed Ozpin but nodded a day reached up to untie her ears. Once she finished both Ozpin and Glynda widened their eyes, "well you take after your mother then." Glynda said.

After a bit more discussion they released ruby and she made a dash for the hideout she and Blake were using. Entering ruby was tackled by Blake "Ruby where we're you I was so worried."

Ruby smiled and returned the hug "it's OK Blake... I stopped a gang of thieves stealing from the dust shop. I got admitted into beacon though so we can go together."

Blake smiled her special smiled she only ever showed for ruby, "great, we should probably go to bed though don't want to sleep in."

Ruby rolled her eyes,"don't know why your telling me that Blake. Your the one who tends to stay up super late reading that book of yours. What was it called ninjas of love?"

Blake blushed at that,'at least she doesn't know what I think about when reading that.'

Ruby yawned and stretched,"night Blake. See you in the morning."

The next morning saw Blake and ruby on the airship sitting off to the side reading a few books. "Ruby!" Was all the warnings they got before she was swept up into a bone crushing hug." What are you doing here?"

Ruby just shook her head and pointed to the screen The screen that was Showing Herself Beating Up All The Robbers from yesterday. "The robbery was stopped by a girl named ruby rose. Unfortunately even with the assistance of Glynda Goodwitch Roman Torchwick escaped. After lengthy discussions with Ozpin and glynda they were quoted as saying, "she may be a little young but we see much potential In young miss rose. We have already reached out to her and invited her to attend beacon." We will have our eyes on miss rose if the headmaster believes she is good enough to attend beacon academy two years early their must surely be a massive amount of potential in her."

With that the news faded and yang smacked her sister on her back, "way to show Em little sis." Ruby just smiled and sat back down next to Blake after yang walked back over to her friends.

After the shuttle arrived Weiss schnee looked on in wonder. That is until she saw the girl on the news feed accidentally bump into her luggage. She stormed over and was about to go off on a rampage but faltered after she burst into a cloud of petals and in the blink of an eye all of her luggage was stacked back up. The girl bowed and said sorry and dashed off over to another girl wearing black white red and violet. 'They must be friends.' She thought as she noticed the girl was wearing a black scarf and the other was wearing a red one. As well as the fact that they were both wearing bows on top of their head.

She walked over to them and noticed they were reading the textbooks for class. She smiled at this, "excuse me I just wanted to thank you for fixing my luggage Like that. Their full of dust so it could have been disastrous."

Both girls eyed her but the younger one smiled slightly, "No problem, Ruby Rose."

Weiss smiled, "weiss schnee."

After that she walked away and Blake turned to her friend,"ruby you do know what her family has done to our kind right?"

Ruby looked at her friend with a softness in them she had never seen before, "I know Blake, but if we can change her way of thinking about faunus wouldn't it be better in the future? She's the heiress of the company. If we can get her to like faunus then it'll be better for the future." Blake nodded at her logic and had to agree with that.

After a speech from Ozpin Blake and ruby walked out towards the lunch hall when they were stopped by four older students two girls and two boys, "h-hello. It's good to see more faunus here I'm velvet." The girl with bunny ears said. Both girls just nodded and continued on their way changing into their night yukatas and reading for a while when ruby fell asleep on Blakes lap. She smiled and ran her hand through her hair careful to avoid the bow. Until she too closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby half listened to Ozpin as he explained the Initiation test. Then people were being launched out in the air. Ruby waited till the last second and used her semblance to jump on Blake's platform. They were both launched in the air and Glynda was fuming at that but she looked at Ozpin and he was just smiling slightly. That is until she saw Ruby activate her semblance and become surrounded in rose petals. Then Blake activated her semblance and she was stunned. Blake's semblance fused with Ruby's and they were enveloped in doppelganger rose petals until they hit the ground and the petals all vanished revealing the two Unharmed and Unscratched women looking into each others eyes.

Both girls were leaping from tree branch to tree branch by other groups until they came into a clearing with ruins in it. Ruby grabbed a white knight piece and froze when they heard a ginger haired girl riding in on top of an Ursa. Quickly followed by a few others who did not look happy. Then Ruby saw Yang and Weiss leap out of the tree line narrowly avoiding a hail of black feathers behind them. Ruby was beginning to feel overwhelmed when the blonde boy who puked on the bullhead came flying out of the trees and his partner had a massive death stalker on her tail. Once everyone was together Weiss said something about dying together.

Blake and Ruby met eyes and Blake sighed but nodded. Both bow clad girls pulled out their respective weapons and dashed forward. Ruby ignored her sister calling out her name. Everyone's eyes widened when the two girls easily dispatched The Ursa without any problems then widened even further when Blake attached her weapon to Ruby's and Ruby's scythe blade grew into a see through red substance and Weiss openly gasped, "that blade is made of solid dust are they crazy?"

Ruby leapt up and used the death stalkers tail and launched herself up toward the nevermore. Landing on its back Ruby dragged her scythe along its spine and flames erupted throughout the cut.

Once the nevermore was dead Ruby leapt off The nevermore she began spinning so fast the observers only saw a whirlwind of red metal. Then Ruby slammed her scythe down in a way that made a ginger headed girl smile and a brunette with magenta eyes shudder at the sight that reminded him so much of his childhood friend because that was her signature move.

The death stalker shuddered and burst into flame however once the blade melted past the bone armor.

Ruby and Blake Caught each other's eyes for a brief second and Ruby detached Gambol shroud from Crescent rose and handed it to her long time friend. Returning to the group Ruby just pulled her black scarf over her mouth and mumbled, "grab your relic let's get out of here." Yang smirked slightly when she saw her sisters cheeks Tinged pink where they weren't covered with the scarf.

"That's my baby sis. Kicking ass and taking names." She said as she threw her arms around her shoulders.

Returning to the cliffs everyone stared wide eyed at the two bow clad, scarf wearing girls ( **Ruby doesn't wear the cloak currently during combat.)** with wide Eyes.

Ruby half listened as Team JNPR was formed and then heard her name being called, " Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long the four of you received the white knight pieces and henceforth now team RWBY led by...Ruby Rose.

Ruby nodded but didn't show any outward reaction even to the holes Weiss glared at her or the bone crushing hug her sister put her in. After that Ruby lead her new team to their new dorm and hopped in the shower. Throwing on her Yukata she exited the bathroom and opened a book. After about fifteen minutes Blake exited the bathroom in her own Yukata and noticed Weiss had already drifted to sleep and Yang wasn't far behind but blushed as Yang tiredly said, "look at you two. Wearing matching sleep clothes it's almost like your an old married couple." Then she dropped and started snoring.

Drifting off to sleep slowly after reading a few chapters Blake felt Ruby crawl into her bed and fall asleep. She mildly wondered what would happen when they woke up and we're seen like that but Ruby's body heat was lulling her to sleep. _'oh well. Not like we haven't slept together in the same bed before. Been doing it more often than not since we left the fang. '_ was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Ruby woke up early like she always did and looked at the clock it was 7:30. She got up and grabbed her bag. Pulling out an old worn tea kettle and cups she started to make Blake and hers morning tea. After about fifteen minutes Blake and Weiss began to stir from the sweet scent of the tea. Blake got up quickly and took her cup of tea but narrowed her eyes at Ruby, "did you put catnip in this?" Blake whispered.

Ruby lifted an eyebrow, " I've always put some in tour tea Blake. Just enough to relax you and wear off before the day starts. Kinda surprised that you haven't realized it till now. "

Blake wanted to be mad but she thought Back to all the cups of tea she drank before every mission. It always seemed to keep her calm and level headed when Stuff got crazy. "Fine. Can't really call you racist since your a faunus too I guess." She whispered.

Weiss finally groggily got out of bed and narrowed her eyes, "Did you make tea out of blueberries?"

Ruby nodded, "yes. I picked them yesterday during initiation. Blake and I have a cup or two every single morning." Weiss just nodded and walked off into the bathroom.

At eight o clock Weiss walked out of the bathroom and tried to wake her partner. Ruby sighed, " Weiss take a step back." Weiss nodded and looked on curiously. Ruby took a deep breath and shouted, "OH YANG BLAKE SPILLED SOME OF HER TEA IN YOUR HAIR BY ACCIDENT IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP IT'LL GET ALL STICKY."

The result was immediate. Yang shot out of bed and began running a hand through her hair. After finding nothing wrong with her hair and Blake nowhere near her she shot a dirty look at her sister. "Really Rubes? That was a dirty trick."

Ruby shrugged, "it's eight now. We need to unpack and you dear sister take at least half an hour to brush your hair. Especially since like Weiss you didn't bathe last night."

Yang cursed under her breath something about smart ass little sisters who know everything about her. They got to work decorating the room and yang to weiss' surprise did in fact take a half hour on just her hair, "how did you know that?"

Ruby shrugged as she handed a book to Blake that made her blush and hide it between textbooks, "she's my sister. I may have spent more time with Blake these last few years but I still know everything about her. Had she taken a shower last night I would've waited till at least 8:30 to wake her up but she didn't."

"How is she your sister you two look nothing alike." Weiss asked thinking of her own sister where the resemblance is quite strong, "half sister actually Weiss. We share the same father but not mother." At eight forty yang looked at the beds piled together.

"We have so much stuff our beds won't fit."

Ruby shrugged, "toss one. Blake and I share a bed more often than not these days." Yang smirked and threw one out the open window. Ruby sighed, "right you and your puns how could I forget. That was school property you know we have to pay for that."

She pulled out three wrapped sandwiches, "here. Breakfast eat as we head to class we have ten minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Been awhile since I've visited RWBY world, glad this built up popularity while I spent time in HP world.**

 **I've been kinda obsessed with Ruby being a maiden lately, so I'm trying something different.**

 **I dont own RWBY**

Raven knew she wasn't a good person, she had killed the previous spring maiden for her power and was approaching the winter maiden.

The silver haired girl smiled, "so the murderer of spring is here. I knew it was a matter of time that you or the girl attacking fall would come after me and summer."

"So you know why I'm here, why not take precautions so I couldn't find you?"

The girl opened her eyes and looked at the masked woman, "I took precautions long ago when something like this would happen."

Miles away in a small village a massive wave of energy blew through the town and the towns people looked up to see two beams shooting into the air, one blue and one pink.

As Raven stood over the womans body watching the light fade from her eyes she scoffed, "really. I'm doing you a favor. You would've never made it in the world, your far too weak."

With her dying breath the winter maiden laughed, "perhaps. But my heir will be no such thing." Pulling out a glowing object she began thinking of one single feature that stood out to her in all her travels, silver eyes.

0000000000000000000000000

 _Four years ago_

 _Ruby had just ran home crying to a tree in her back yard when a woman dressed in all blue approached, "why is a cute little wolf like you crying?"_

 _Silver met blue and the winter maiden sucked in a breath, 'those eyes hold much power. But most of all innocence.' The little girl spoke up, "signal accadamy headmaster changed my school scores so I couldn't go to school...I'll never be a huntress now."_

 _The silverette smiled, "I've made my decision then, here." She pulled out a small blue gem that seemed to glow slightly and wrapped the necklace around her neck, "keep this with you always. It will help cheer you up when your down."_

 _Ruby blinked and the woman was gone. "Hello? Where did you go?"_

 _A twig snapped and Ruby twirled around and saw a thirteen year old girl and boy starring at her curiously. The boy growled when he saw blood on the 11 year olds ear, "what happened to you?"_

 _Ruby shook a little, "I tried to get into signal but the headmaster changed my official score to zero so I couldn't get in. After I tried to tell him it wasnt fair he grabbed my ear and pulled hard, it really hurt." This was when she noticed the boy had horns and the girl bad cat ears. "You're like me! I've never met another person like me since mom died."_

 _The girl eyed Ruby, "yes, were faunus. You mean to tell me you have no idea what being a faunus is like."_

 _Ruby shook her head, "no, my mom had ears like mine but she died when I was five...my dad and sister dont have animal parts like me."_

 _Adam held out his hand, "come with us. Our group is made of our kind. We can show you what being a faunus is like. I'm Adam, this is Blake."_

 _Ruby smiled widely and took his hand._

000000000000000000000

Ruby woke up with a start hearing a faint pulsing sound. Blake sat up beside her and looked around as well, she saw a faint glow coming from Ruby's stuff.

Ruby got out of bed and reached out for the glow and pulled a blue stone from her cloths, "this thing hasn't done this for years." She reached out and as soon as her fingers touched the stone Ruby felt a pulse of power travel through her.

"My legacy is yours now Ruby. Protect those that cant protect themselves." She heard ring through her head and she looked in the mirror. She jumped slightly as she saw blue flames that had a silver flame in the center erupting from her eyes.

"What is going on Ruby?" Blake asked.

Ruby felt a drain on her aura and focused on shutting It off. Blake watched as the flames disappeared, "Blake what was that?" She just shook her head to surprised to say anything. Then Ruby collapsed and Blake ran over and let out a breath. She had just passed out. She picked Ruby up and slipped back into bed, "we'll figure this out tomorrow. It's way to early for this.

00000000000

Raven scowled, "Vernal, are you sure it didn't work."

The brunette shook her head, "no. Our readings dont show anyone who attacked her gained a power boost."

"Who could've gotten the powers then, back to camp everyone."

00000000ppp00000000

Weiss noticed something was off with her team leader and her partner the next day. They both dived into history books, this wasnt a real problem for her because she figured they were just studying ahead, she had learned much about her team in the past few weeks, while not as much as her, Ruby and Blake took there studying seriously. This lead to her realizing that there was more to these two than she initially thought. After the first day of classes she felt her irritation of not being leader fade as she watched Ruby do tiny small things to help to guide the team to be better. For Blake, she encouraged her to take her training more seriously, as a result while not on par with her teamwork with Ruby, both she and her partner were able to fight with, and against her much better than before.

For Yang, while it's only helped slightly, Ruby helped Yang take more interest in just doing decent in class. Due to this team RWBY is regarded as the best first year team both in fights and academically.

For her, shes been helping her realize that the Schnee name may be powerful, but her at beacon...wel it doesnt mean much. She had been an ice cold bitch at first, she was willing to admit. But with a little hint here and there Weiss was quickly seeing that she didn't know best with everything. Seeing these pieces of leadership Weiss saw why Ozpin had made the fifteen year old leader and not her.

But today something was off, Ruby seemed pale and seemed to be holding something back with considerable effort. And she also saw the worry laced on Blake's face. Sitting in combat class she resolved to ask her what was wrong after class ended.

"Ms. Rose, we have yet to see your skills, how about you come down here." Professor Goodwitch called

Everyone watched as Ruby Rose and Phyrra Nikos stood opposite each other weapons at the ready. They watched as they clashed weapons, only a few people noticed something however, Phyrra seemed to panic for a second, her eyes widened and she fought with more ferocity.

Phyrra wasnt aware of three people in the rooms thoughts. She was focused on the fight, she had never ran into anyone who used metal in there weapons that didn't work with her semblance. She had to rely on our swordswoman ship today, she wouldn't be able to say shes untouchable anymore though. Five minutes later both girls were on the last sliver of aura before they dropped into red, everyone was stunned because Phyrra Nikos was the invincible girl. No way was she losing.

Phyrra was preparing for her final attack when Ruby disappeared in a flurry of red Rose's. She noticed the trail of ice she left where she was standing. Next thing she knew she was on her back clutching her side where Ruby struck. "And that's the match. Miss Rose wins. Remember students, having s semblance is good, but if you rely on it too heavily like miss Nikos does then your actual combat prowess. Class dismissed."

Glenda noticed that Ruby hadn't moved an inch after the class emptied out. "Miss Rose, are you ok?"

Ruby began visibly trembling and her eyes shot open. Glynda gasped as she saw blue flames with the silver in the middle erupt from her eyes. "Please help professor. I'm trying to hold it in but its becoming more difficult as time goes on. What's happening to me?!" Frost started to cover the arena.

"Miss Rose try to reel it in. We need to visit the headmaster immediately." The flames vanished and the professor escorted her out hiding her eyes from the student body in case she was seen using that power.

The elevator opened and Ozpin saw his second in command come in, "ah, Glynda. What seemed to be the problem?" He asked and took a sip of his mug only to immediately spit take when she pulled Ruby Rose from under her Cape. A Ruby Rose that had a blue and silver flame leaking from her eyes again. "Miss Rose?!"

"Oz, I think we found a new maiden. She doesnt know what's going on or how to control it." Glynda said.

Ozpin leapt up and walked over. He placed a hand on her head and let his magic go slightly, sure enough, there in her he felt two magic swirling around. Only one she was born with though. "Miss rose, when was the first time this happened to you?"

Ruby had visibly relaxed after the flames emerged from her eyes again. "Last night professor...Blale and I were woken up by this stone humming." She pulled the necklace out, "after that my eyes did this."

"Yes, miss Belladonna... I need you to come to the headmasters office immediately." Glynda made the call immediately.

"Take a deep breath Ruby. Close your eyes and feel out the power. Let it flow through you for a second, now slowly close off that flow of energy." Ruby did as instructed and the flames petered out just before the elevator dinged open and Blake stepped through.

"Ruby! What's wrong?"

"Calm yourself miss Belladonna. Miss Rose just inherited a power that's been around for a long while."

Blake stiffened, "you saw those flames? What are they?"

Ozpin motioned for the girls to sit, "first, I should tell you miss Rose, I plan on helping you control those abilities if yours. As for your answer Miss Belladonna, have you ever heard the story of the four maidens?"

 **to be continued**

 **A/N**

 **No phyrra is still an amazing fighter, but i felt she needed to be nocked down a few pegs. Her semblance is very powerful, I feel that she relies on it to much, so I made it so Ruby designed Crecent Rose with non magnetic metal, that way Phyrra will see shes NOT invincible, and in this I plan on her not dyeing to Cinder in the invasion because she'll work on fighting without relying on her semblance. I believe that's why she lost to cinder, she never fought someone she could use her semblance on directly. It's a major flaw for Phyrra in this story to not rely on her semblance, however shes still an amazing fighter as shown to tha fact that she still almost beat Ruby without it on anything but her own weapons and armor.**

 **Also I wanted to take a realistic view on ruby getting her maiden powers, most fanfictions I read and write, Ruby masters the powers pretty quick. Not this time**


End file.
